


Mornings

by Advat



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advat/pseuds/Advat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercury hates mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Ugh. Morning again. Mercury hated waking up early; after a long night of not-so-legal dealings in Vale (so what if he was meant to be undercover?), getting up before noon was worse than the inevitable day at Beacon Academy, pretending not to hate all of those little imbeciles. Stupid Cinder with her stupid convoluted plans.

He opened his eyes. Everything was very... red. That couldn't be right, so he blinked. And blinked again.

Nope, everything really was on fire. He sat up, scanning the room for any sign of what caused the blaze, and found nothing; well, he saw Cinder and Emerald's bodies lying still, presumably dead, and Neo's missing - she'd escaped, lucky her - but that didn't matter right now. Right now he needed to escape.

He didn't know why he'd been left alive, but he knew that his luck wouldn't last. He hurriedly pulled on his shirt, which had miraculously survived whatever happened undamaged, and sprinted past the burning debris to the door, only to find it locked.

'Great. The window?' He ran, but before he could reach his only remaining escape, the world shifted. He felt a familiar flood of dizziness, heard a rushing sound, and suddenly everything was fine. Nothing was on fire, nothing was damaged (except, possibly, his dignity), and Emerald and Neo were sat on their beds, laughing hysterically.

He threw the nearest thing to hand, a book about weapon maintenance, at Emerald, only to see the world shift again, with her appeaaring slightly to the side of where she had been before. She stuck out her tongue at him.

He hated those two. He hated them more than words could say.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this sort of thing probably happens quite frequently, really.


End file.
